C'est toi qu'as commencé
by Laemia
Summary: Ou comment nier l'évidence avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. A la base, c'était juste pour essayer... OS pour le Vaniku Day. RATING M.


Disclaimer: Rien à moiiiii! Bouhouhou!

Rating: M, et justifié! Ame sensible s'abstenir, merci. Je ne suis pas responsable des traumatismes causés.

Pairing: Vanikuuuu! *devient folle*

Bêta-lectrice: Moïra-chan (merci Momo, d'avoir sacrifié une partie de ta nuit pour moi!)

* * *

Quelle est la chose la plus affreuse au monde ? A ce moment précis, Riku hésitait entre deux choses : les mathématiques et son meilleur ami.

En fait, les deux étaient liés. Riku se souvenait encore mot pour mot de la menace dont avait usé le traître pour l'appâter dans ses filets.

_« Si tu m'aides pas à faire le devoir de maths, ta vie deviendra un enfer, un gouffre sans fond. Je ferai en sortes que tout le monde te haïsse, même tes parents. Je teindrai tes cheveux en roux pendant ton sommeil, je te renverserai de l'acide sur la tronche, tu seras défiguré et plus aucune fille ne voudra de toi. Je ferai courir des rumeurs de zoophilie sur ton compte et tu finiras par te suicider de désespoir en te coupant les veines avec une enveloppe. Donc ramène ton cul et explique-moi les équations s'il te plaît. »_

Vanitas ne disait jamais s'il te plaît. Et rien que pour ça, Riku s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien voler à son secours, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas grand-chose à l'énoncé non plus. Au final, il se demandait si ça valait bien la peine…

Trois heures, qu'ils étaient assis sur cette stupide chaise… Oui, une seule chaise, parce que monsieur le fourbe n'en possédait qu'une et avait une immense flemme d'aller en chercher une au rez-de-chaussée. Pour couronner le tout, il prenait toute la place, si bien que Riku se retrouvait avec une fesse et demie dans le vide. Bref.

Trois heures, donc, et à peine deux exercices de finis sur huit. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'argenté devrait bientôt rentrer sous peine de se prendre une volée par ses parents (« Parce que c'est dangereux dehors, tard le soir, tu comprends ? »). En même temps, s'ils étaient deux à bosser, ça irait plus vite…

« Ah, je crois que j'ai compris ! s'exclama soudain Riku en se penchant sur ses équations. En fait, prendre la racine là et la réduire de… Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hm… Non ? » répondit mollement Vanitas sans même le regarder.

Il s'affairait à dessiner un chocobo sur son bras à l'aide d'un feutre noir. Riku n'avait jamais compris cette manie de dessiner sur sa peau plutôt que sur une feuille. Et quand il n'avait plus de place, il gribouillait sur les autres…

« Je suis le seul à travailler depuis tout à l'heure ! se plaignit l'argenté en lui arrachant le feutre des mains. J'ai accepté de venir pour t'aider, pas pour faire le boulot à ta place.

-C'est sensiblement la même chose, Riku… argua l'autre comme si c'était évident, tout en récupérant son feutre.

-Non ! T'arriveras jamais à rien faire par toi-même si tu n'essayes même pas !

-C'est pas grave, vu que tu es là pour _m'aider_. »

Oh, il le détestait ! Un jour, il allait le tuer, cette espèce de sale gosse diabolique et fourbe comme pas deux !

« La prochaine fois, je ne t'aiderai pas, rétorqua-t-il.

-Moi, je pense que si… sourit Vanitas, continuant à dessiner nonchalamment.

-Non.

-Si, si ! Tu dis toujours ça et tu reviens dès que j'ai besoin de toi.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si. T'es un soumis mon Riku, c'est tout. »

Son sourire malsain s'agrandit.

« C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Y'en a qui le vivent bien. »

Et puis quoi, encore ? Vexé, Riku le contempla quelques instants avant de se lever brusquement.

« Si c'est comme ça, va te faire voir. Je ferai pas ce devoir. »

Résolu, il alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit de l'autre, les bras croisés. Ce coup-ci, son traître de meilleur ami fut contraint de tourner ses yeux d'ambre vers lui.

« Dégage de mon lit.

-Nan.

-Si tu le fais pas, on est tous les deux morts.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Vexen va nous tuer.

-T'as qu'à le faire, toi.

-T'es trop nul ! s'exclama le brun en lançant le feutre, qui rata sa cible de trente bons centimètres.

-J'en ai marre d'être ton esclave. »

C'était comme ça depuis tous petits. Déjà en maternelle, le petit Vanitas accusait Riku d'avoir mis du jus de raisin dans l'aquarium des poissons, ce qui avait eu pour effet de les empoisonner. Et Riku avait eu beau se défendre, rien n'y avait fait. Alors il avait frappé Vanitas à la récré, s'était fait punir une seconde fois, et ils avaient fini par devenir amis par un miracle dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait vraiment.

Toujours était-il que, des deux, c'était le brun qui commandait, bien qu'il soit plus jeune de pile 11 mois (l'un né en janvier, l'autre en décembre). Et il commençait à se lasser de cette situation.

« Bon tant pis, marmonna Vanitas avant de venir s'affaler à côté de son ami. Mon hamster aura mangé mon devoir, au pire des cas…

-Ça marche qu'en primaire ce genre de truc…

-Vexen est assez con pour me croire.

-J'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, à ta place. »

Le brun haussa les épaules, puis s'étira.

« Et sinon, quoi de neuf dans ta vie, mon petit Riku ? bâilla-t-il.

-Depuis vendredi soir ? Trop rien… En même temps, le week-end… »

Vanitas se redressa brusquement, et Riku recula d'instinct, de peur qu'il ne le frappe (oui, ça lui prenait comme ça, parfois…).

« Mais y'a des tas de trucs qui peuvent se passer pendant un week-end ! Faut sortir, un peu !

-Ça te va bien de dire ça », commenta Riku.

Il sortait beaucoup moins que lui, préférant dessiner tout le week-end ou bien appeler Riku au beau milieu de la nuit juste pour le plaisir de savoir qu'il le réveillait, ou bien pour lui transmettre une information indispensable (« Eh, tu savais que tous les ours polaires sont gauchers ? J'aimerais pas être celui qui a vérifié… »).

« Moi c'est pas pareil, ma vie sociale est pourrie d'avance. Les gens disent que je les fais flipper.

-On se demande pourquoi… »

Cette dernière remarque valut à l'argenté un coup de poing sur l'épaule. En même temps, qu'un type qui passe son temps à contredire les autres en classe ou bien à faire des croche-pieds dans les couloirs ne soit jamais invité nulle part… Etait-ce si étonnant que ça ?

« Donc, je disais, poursuivit Vanitas, que si je suis condamné à vivre par procuration à travers toi, t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul. En passant, tu sais que Kairi te kiffe ? »

Pour le coup, Riku se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

« N'importe quoi. Elle est avec Sora, j'te rappelle.

-Pff, mon pauvre, t'es vraiment pas à jour…

-Quoi ? Ils sont plus ensemble ? Comment tu le sais ? »

Pour toute réponse, le sourire narquois du brun s'élargit. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai mes sources.

-Ok, là tu me fais vraiment flipper… »

Il vint s'adosser au mur, à côté de son ami.

« Mais c'est vrai, ce que tu me dis ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas… chantonna Vanitas. Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse ? »

Ne sachant que répondre, Riku haussa les épaules. Il la trouvait jolie, sans plus, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était inquiétant qu'il n'ait jamais eu de copine à son âge. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Enfin, il serait peut-être temps de s'y mettre, justement…

« Nan, je déconnais », avoua le brun.

L'autre soupira et renchérit :

« On est que deux pauvres types qui auront jamais de copine.

-Si ça se trouve, on embrassera jamais personne », fit son meilleur ami en tournant la tête vers lui.

Ouais, il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait, inutile de se voiler la face. Pensif, il jeta un coup d'œil à Vanitas, qui continuait de le fixer avec insistance. Et une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Tu veux qu'on essaie ? » proposa Riku.

L'autre ne fut pas surpris. Il devait y avoir songé aussi.

« Ce serait bizarre, nan ?

-Au point où on en est…

-Bah… Ouais, j'veux bien. »

Et après, ce fut juste… Bizarre, oui, c'était le mot. Ils passèrent une minute ou deux à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans oser bouger, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. Riku ne put s'empêcher de penser que la situation était complètement stupide. Puis, doucement, leurs visages commencèrent à se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un court instant, puis s'écartèrent légèrement, surprises de l'étrange courant électrique qui les parcourut, avant de se joindre pour de bon. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la main de l'argenté se posa derrière la nuque de l'autre pour approfondir le baiser. Le brun entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et s'assit sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Leurs langues se trouvèrent.

Riku finit par le saisir par les épaules pour le repousser, à bout de souffle. Il plongea son bleu turquoise dans son ambre, chacun cherchant à évaluer la réaction de l'autre. Il avait la chair de poule –pas dans le mauvais sens du terme – et c'était _flippant._

Ce fut Vanitas qui brisa le silence, détournant les yeux, gêné.

« Putain…

-Quoi ? »

Il ne répondit, et Riku eut la vague impression qu'il… rougissait ?

« Van' ? appela-t-il, soucieux. Il se passe quoi ?

-Je… hésita le brun après un bref silence. J'crois que je bande.

-Hein ?! »

Les yeux de l'argenté naviguèrent tout naturellement vers la chose. Ah, oui, effectivement…

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » s'énerva le brun.

Il tremblait légèrement, et Riku se sentit mal à l'aise pour lui.

Et l'élan de compassion faisant dire des conneries…

« J'peux t'aider, si tu veux… »

Ce fut au tour de Vanitas d'être abasourdi.

« Quoi ?! T'es sérieux, là ? »

Ce à quoi Riku ne trouva que ceci à répondre :

« Au point où on en est, hein… »

Le brun détourna à nouveau le regard, semblant considérer la question, et Riku attendit, le cœur battant, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il venait de proposer.

« Au point où en est, en effet… » finit par répondre son meilleur pote en hochant la tête.

L'argenté décida de prendre ça pour un oui. Hésitant, il avança ses mains jusqu'aux jeans de l'autre, lui laissant le temps de le stopper s'il changeait d'avis, mais il n'en fit rien. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'endroit recherché, et il ne parvint pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'ils faisaient une grosse connerie.

« T'es sûr, hein, Van' ?

-Mais oui ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix pas tout à fait assurée.

Alors, il commença à imprimer des mouvements entre les jambes de l'autre, doucement au départ. Il sentit Vanitas poser son front brûlant contre son cou, la respiration saccadée, s'accrochant à lui et enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules.

Oh, mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, au juste ? C'était juste… Complètement irréel. Et pourtant, tout lui paraissait cruellement tangible, de la chaleur de Vanitas sur lui jusqu'à ce faible gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, et… Et merde.

Il se stoppa quelques secondes, et le brun dut comprendre pourquoi, puisqu'il releva la tête, un léger sourire un peu malsain flottant sur ses lèvres. Pas comme si Riku n'en avait pas l'habitude, de ce sourire, mais là, dans le contexte, c'était juste…

Sans mot dire, le brun prit en main l'entrejambe de l'autre et se mit à lui faire ce qu'il lui faisait lui-même subir depuis un moment. Riku suivit le mouvement.

Durant de longues minutes, le son qui résonna dans la pièce fut celui de leurs souffles irréguliers. Riku était également certain que son cœur battait trop bruyamment. Vanitas se ferait une joie de le lui faire remarquer après… après ça. Sans doute. En parlant de Vanitas…

Ce dernier poussa une plainte plus longue que les autres, et l'argenté le sentit se libérer entre ses doigts. Il ne tarda pas à suivre, le voile de ses paupières tournant au rouge alors qu'il venait.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que…

« Aaaah meeeeeerde ! »

Riku ouvrit les paupières pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état et… Ah oui.

« Putain… souffla-t-il.

-Y'en a partout, c'est dégueulasse !

-Ta faute, aussi… le réprimanda l'argenté. Tu m'aurais prévenu, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps d'attraper la boîte de mouchoirs. »

Car Vanitas, comme à peu près tous les garçons de son âge, possédait une boîte de mouchoirs qui trônait fièrement sur sa table de chevet, à portée de main.

« Ouais, ben j'ai pas pensé, figure-toi ! Rah, merde, mon T-shirt, quoi… »

Honnêtement, les fringues étaient le dernier souci de Riku, à ce moment précis. Mais autant prétendre le contraire…

« Te plains pas, moi je dois rentrer à la maison après…

-Je t'en prêterai un, au pire. »

L'argenté haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Merci, mais je pense pas que ça m'irait… »

Vanitas faisait au moins une tête et demi de moins que lui, alors pour l'échange de vêtements…

« Tu devrais survivre. C'est mieux que de te présenter devant tes parents avec… ça. »

Retour du sourire dérangeant. Oh, il allait l'étrangler !

Etait-il le seul à se soucier de ce qui venait de se passer ? A la base, c'était juste un baiser…

« Mouais… »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'armoire du brun pour trouver un haut propre, chose aisée pour le maître des lieux.

Au lieu d'enfiler un T-shirt, Riku observa Vanitas se changer sans y penser, perplexe et toujours un peu confus. L'intéressé s'en rendit compte et interpréta mal son regard.

« Eh, Riku, tu serais pas pédé des fois ? »

Hein ? Le garçon grimaça.

« N'importe quoi. C'est toi l'gay.

-C'est pas moi qui ai proposé qu'on s'embrasse.

-Ouais mais ton regard voulait tout dire, se défendit l'argenté. Et c'est toi qui as accepté.

-Juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. C'est toi qui as eu une érection en me faisant des trucs, hein.

-Pas ma faute, tu gémissais comme une nana. Et c'est toi qu'en as eu une en premier.

-T'as des lèvres de meuf, c'est pour ça.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si, sourit Vanitas. Même qu'elles sont sucrées tout pareil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as jamais embrassé de fille.

-Non mais j'ai des témoignages.

-T'es tordu.

-Et toi t'es gay.

-Non, toi tu l'es.

-Nan. »

Riku soupira. Ça ne mènerait à rien… Autant considérer le problème en adultes responsables qu'ils n'étaient pas encore.

« Bon, j'pense qu'on est tous les deux coupables, dans l'histoire…

-Coupables de quoi ? demanda Vanitas. C'était juste une branlette… »

Juste une… ? Ah non mais quel enfoiré ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui sortir ça comme ça ! Ça sonnait trop glauque…

Et puis, il se sentait toujours fortement perplexe.

« Et si on recommençait ? proposa-t-il.

-Quoi ça ?

-S'embrasser. Juste pour être sûrs qu'on est pas…

-Hm ? Si tu veux. »

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent pour la deuxième fois et ils échangèrent leur deuxième baiser « pour essayer ». Une des mains de l'argenté saisit celle du brun tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa taille.

Ils finirent par se séparer, l'air leur manquant, mais pas du tout à regret. Non, du tout. Mais alors pas du tout.

« J'suis pas gay, souffla Vanitas entre leurs lèvres.

-Moi non plus…

-J'ai pas aimé.

-On recommence ?

-Ouais. »

Leurs corps se pressèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, peut-être avec un peu plus de conviction. Y'avait aucun mal à ça, de toute façon, se disait Riku pour se rassurer. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, alors ils faisaient rien de mal. C'était juste comme ça.

Sans trop comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le lit, et cette fois –ci ils décidèrent que, quand même, y'avait des limites. Ordre plus dicté par leur conscience qui les réprimandait sévèrement que par leurs émotions.

« Il est tard, je dois rentrer, fit Riku en s'écartant de son ami. Mes parents vont me tuer.

-Tu veux dormir ici ?

-Nan, rit-il. J'aurais trop peur que tu m'violes. »

La plaisanterie fit sourire l'autre, sans plus. Y'avait comme une gêne entre eux, d'un coup, et aucun n'osait trop prendre la parole.

« Bon ben… J'y vais. On se voit demain.

-Voilà, c'est ça… »

L'argenté se détourna et rassembla ses affaires de cours éparpillées sur le bureau. Au final, il n'y comprenait toujours trop rien. Est-ce qu'il aurait autant apprécié échanger un baiser avec un autre garçon ? Ou bien c'était juste celui-ci ? Peut-être que, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était normal de faire ce genre de choses. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à… Il pensa vaguement à Axel et Roxas, toujours collés ensemble, et secoua la tête, chassant les pensées perturbantes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre avant d'avoir le temps de s'imaginer d'autres choses dans le genre.

« Eh, Riku ? »

Il se retourna. Vanitas afficha un petit sourire, mais pas moqueur ou tordu pour une fois.

« Stresse pas pour si peu, lui dit-il. C'était juste…

-Je sais.

-Au pire, si t'as encore besoin que je te confirme que ça veut rien dire du tout, on recommencera. Autant de fois qu'il faudra pour t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne. »

L'argenté sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement au sous-entendu. Il se dépêcha de sortir avant que ça ne se remarque. Ce sale gosse… Il aurait vraiment sa peau, un jour !

Enfin, en attendant… se dit Riku en effleurant ses lèvres du doigt, en attendant, il considérait la proposition…

* * *

Je sais, c'est pas une de mes meilleurs fics...


End file.
